A conventional electronic cigarette mainly includes a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly, the structure of which is shown in FIG. 1. The battery assembly includes an end cap 11, a microphone controller 12, a microphone seat 13, a battery 14, a battery sleeve 15, a spring electrode 16, an electrode fixing seat 17, and a connecting seat 18. The atomizing assembly includes a connector 20, an upper electrode 21, an upper insulating ring 22, an atomizing seat 23, an electric heating wire 24, a PVC fiberglass sleeving 25, a tar storage cotton 26, an atomizing sleeve 27, a sealing ring 28 and a mouthpiece cover 29.
As shown in FIG. 1, working electrodes of the electronic cigarette are located at a portion where the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly are connected, and also serve as charging electrodes, i.e., a charging input terminal and a discharging output terminal of the electronic cigarette are the same port 19. Hence, when charging the battery assembly, the atomizing assembly needs to be disassembled firstly, and then a power supply can be input from an interface connecting the atomizing assembly to charge the battery, and a schematic circuit diagram is shown in FIG. 2.
It is easy to know that, the electronic cigarette having such structure in the prior art is inconvenient to operate, and is apt to cause wear and loose of the connecting portion over a long period of time, cause poor contact of the electrodes, and also may cause the loss of the atomizing assembly, thus may bring a bad using experience for a user.
Therefore, in view of the above situation, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to provide an electronic cigarette having an improved structure, wherein the battery assembly may be charged without disassembling an atomizing assembly, thereby facilitating the operation.